Saudara Sementara
by yaazure
Summary: Birthday fic for Naruto! . 10 Oktober tanpa siapa-siapa, tetapi...


**Saudara Sementara**

* * *

 _Genre:Family_

 _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Main Chara: Naruto U., Menma_

 _Rate:K_

 _Summary: Birthday fic for Naruto! . 10 Oktober tanpa siapa-siapa, tetapi..._

* * *

"Hoaaamm" Tubuhku yang merasa bahwa aku telah cukup tidur membuatku terbangun. .

"Sudah pagi ya?" tanyaku tanpa berharap akan ada yang menjawab. Karena apa? Karena aku SENDIRI, tidak punya siapapun sejak kecil. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian menganggapku cengeng dengan keadaanku yang tidak punya orangtua ini. Karena kalian berpikir bukan hanya aku yang sendirian, Lee juga sendiri, begitu juga Tenten, bahkan Sasuke melihat detik-detik orangtuanya dibunuh. Meski aku anak hokage, aku dibenci semua warga desa karena kyuubi yang ada ditubuhku. Aku tak bisa bermain dengan siapapun.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku sudah mempunyai banyak teman, meskipun aku masih belum berhasil menyelamatkan Sasuke.

KRUUKK..KRUKK

Sepertinya setiap sel di lambungku sudah menyuruhku memasukkan sarapan untuk pagi ini.

'Oh iya! Ada ramen instan jumbo! Pasti akan sangat enak!' pikirku. Dengan segera aku mengambil mie ramen instan dan memasak air panas.

'Pasti akan sangat enak' begitu pikirku. Tetapi pikiran itu seketika lenyap dari otakku karena tak sengaja mataku melihat kalender untuk bulan ini.

"10 Oktober ya?" gumamku.

Ah ya, 10 Oktober adalah tanggal yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku hanya jika aku mempunyai seseorang siapapun itu yang menemaniku di saat ulang tahunku. Meskipun tahun lalu guru Iruka menemaniku pada saat ulang tahunku. Tapi aku tak yakin dengan tahun ini. Dia adalah ninja yang sibuk. Mungkin saja hari ini dia mendapat misi dari nenek Tsunade.

"Bagaimana aku keluar dan bertanya pada yang lain ya?" ucapku semangat. Setelah makan ramen instan yang tak seenak awalnya karena aku tahu bahwa ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, aku segera bergegas bertanya pada yang lain apakah mereka bersedia untuk menemaniku hari ini.

.

.

* * *

 **Orang pertama, guru Iruka**

Aku segera menuju rumah guru Iruka.

"Tok..Tok..Tok.." aku mengetok pintu tapi tak mendapat balasan suara.

"Mau mencari Iruka ya?" tanya guru Kakashi yang kebetulan lewat.

"Iya. Apa guru melihat guru Iruka?" tanyaku.

"Dia sedang mendapatkan misi dari nyonya Tsunade. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya guru Kakashi.

"Aku ingin mengajak guru Iruka untuk menemaniku hari ini, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Apakah guru mau?" tanyaku.

"Maaf, Naruto. Hari ini Yamato mengajakku untuk ke pemandian air panas. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap guru Kakashi.

"Baiklah" jawabku pelan.

.

 **Orang kedua, pertapa genit**

Agar tidak merepotkan seperti yang sering dikatakan Shikamaru, lebih baik aku langsung bertanya pada hokage tercinta rakyat se-Konoha, nenek Tsunade.

"Nenek, apa guru pertapa genit sedang menjalankan misi?" tanyaku to the point.

"Iya. Ia sedang mencari informasi lebih lanjut mengenai organisasi Akatsuki"

"Begitu ya? Baiklah".

.

 **Orang ketiga, Sakura**

"Hai Sakura" sapaku manis agar ia tidak galak padaku.

"Hai juga. Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Maukah kau menemaniku satu hari ini saja?" tanyaku.

"Apa?! Maksudmu kencan?!" tanyanya dengan volume tinggi.

"Ti-Tidak. Bukan seperti itu Sakura" ucapku.

"Shanaroooo!" ucapnya sambil meninjuku dengan pukulan kuat dan dengan empat siku dikepalanya. Akhirnya aku melayang dan sampai pada suatu tempat.

.

 **Orang keempat, Sai**

"S-Sai?" tanyaku.

"Hai Naruto" sapanya sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanyanya.

"Sakura"

"Oh, dia meninjumu ya?" ucap Sai sambil memberi senyum palsu 'lagi'.

"Iya. Sai, apa kau mau menemaniku hari ini?" tanyaku

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa? Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan di ANBU?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya melakukan pelatihan rutin seperti yang diperintah oleh tuan Danzo" jawab Sai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu". .

.

 **Orang kelima, Chouji dan Shikamaru**

"Hai Chouji, Shikamaru. Apa kalian mau menemaniku hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Menemanimu? Pasti merepotkan!" ucap Shikamaru dengan trademarknya.

"Maaf. Tapi hari ini ibuku memasak banyak yakiniku" ucap Chouji.

"Ooh, begitu rupanya" ucapku.

.

 **Orang keenam, Ino**

"Ino, maukah kau menemaniku untuk hari ini saja?" tanyaku.

"Menemanimu? Lebih baik aku menemani Sasuke. Lagian aku memang mau menjual bunga, jadi tidak ada waktu" jawabnya.

"Baiklah, Ino" ucapku.

.

 **Orang ketujuh, Shino**

"Hai Shino" sapaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shino.

"Maukah kau menemaniku untuk hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Seranggaku harus dipersiapkan untuk berjaga-jaga" ucapnya.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

5 detik..

"Oh begitu ya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa" ucapku.

"Berjaga-jagalah selalu" ucap Shino. .

.

 **Orang kedelapan, Hinata**

"Hai Hinata. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"E-Eh? Nar-Naruto. A-Aku sedang me-menuju rumah" jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Ada apa?"

"Ad-Ada pertemuan kl-klan Hyu-Hyuuga" jawabnya. Klan Hyuga ya? Berarti Neji tidak bisa diajak.

"Baiklah. kalau begitu" .

.

 **Orang kesembilan dan kesembilan koma lima, Kiba dan Akamaru**

"Kiba, kau sedang memberi makan Akamaru ya?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Ada apa Naruto?" ucap Kiba sedikit cuek.

"Apakah kau mau menemaniku hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa? Aku sedang simbuk, hari ini aku akan berlatih dengan Akamaru dengan menambahkan satu bhunsinku" jawab Kiba.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa Akamaru" ucapku sambil beranjak.

"NGUUUNG" respon Akamaru.

" **Hei! Kenapa malah Akamaru yang di beri salam? Dasar genin!** " teriak Kiba.

' **Dasar Kiba, ternyata Akamaru lebih pintar darinya** ' gumamku. .

.

 **Orang kesepuluh, kesebelas, dan keduabelas; Lee, Tenten, dan Guru Guy**

"Hai Lee, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku pada Rock Lee.

"Tentu saja membara semangat muda beliaku untuk menjadi semangat berlatih" ucapnya dengan semangat api yang membara.

"Sudahlah Naruto, biarkan Lee. Dia selalu seperti itu, semangatnya berlebihan!" komentar Tenten yang baru datang.

"Tidak, Tenten. Yang dikatakan Lee tadi itu benar. Kita harus mengobarkan semangat muda belia kita" ucap guru Guy yang tiba-tiba datang dan untung saja aku tidak jantungan dan kalau aku jantungan para ninja medis akan merawatku dan jika aku tidak sembuh aku akan mati dan jika aku mati, maka tidak ada lagi Naruto Uzumaki yang akan menyelamatkan dunia shinobi ini.

 **Lupakan**

"Apa salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang bisa menemaniku hari ini? Untuk hari iniiiii saja?" ucapku sambil mengeluarkan PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU. Kenapa? Karena merekalah harapan terakhirku. .

"Maaf, kami akan melakukan latihan berat hari ini. Jadi, tidak bisa menemanimu Naruto. Tidak apa-apa kan?" guru Guy menolakku dengan lembut.

"Tak apa-apa". . . .

.

.

* * *

10.00 PM

Kini, aku menyusuri gang yang biasa kugunakan untuk pulang ke rumah sendirian. Ya, SENDIRIAN. Mungkin ini adalah ulang tahun terburukku. Pertama, Tidak ada yang mau menemaniku, semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kedua, Aku tidak punya uang bahkan hanya untuk membeli Ramen saja. Ketiga, Tidak ada yang mengingat apalagi mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' padaku. Padahal, aku sangat menanti mereka akan mengucapkannya.

Ternyata, sepertinya mereka tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunku. Aku membuka kenop pintu rumahku, tetapi tetap kosong dan gelap seperti biasa. Tunggu dulu, ada seseorang di kamarku, meskipun gelap, tetapi aku dapat merasakan hawa keberadaanya. 'KAGEBHUNSIN NO JUTSU', aku segera membuat bunshin dan segera membuat rasengan.

Tiba-tiba lampunya hidup. Dan benar saja, memang ada orang di sana. Dia sangat mirip sepertiku tetapi memiliki rambut hitam yang juga membingkai wajahnya. Tanpa kusadar, tanganku berhanti membuat rasengan. Benar-benar mirip sepertiku! Aku seperti bercermin saja!

"Tenang Naruto! Ini aku, Menma! Apa kau tidak ingat?" ucapnya segera.

" **Menma?** " otakku terus mencari ingatan ku tentangnya, hilangkanlah ingatanku jika itu tentang dia ku ingin jadi lagu?

 **Lupakan**

"Oh, Menma yang waktu itu. Ada apa kemari? Mau menyerangku?" tanyaku mengintimidasinya.

"Tidak. Kau masih ingat kan saat kau terkena Gentei Tsukuyomi?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja! Itu perbuatan Akatsuki!" jawabku.

"Jangan langsung emosi. Nah, waktu itu kan kalian masuk dalam genjutsu dan kalian menemukan dunia yang terbalik bukan?"

"Iya, mereka berubah! Termasuk Sasuke! Ia juga berada di desa! Pokoknya semua aneh!"

"Dan sebenarnya aku adalah wujudmu didalam genjutsu tersebut yang dimasukkan pria bertopeng ke dalamnya. Jadi aku mengetahui semua apa yang pernah terjadi padamu walaupun tidak banyak" jelas Menma.

"Jadi?"

"Berarti aku juga tahu perasaanmu yang kesepian, dan aku juga tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu, 10 Oktober. Dan jika kau tidak sendirian maka aku hanya memandangimu dari jauh. Kebetulan sekali kau memang sedang sendiri sekarang. Aku juga kesepian dan ingin menganggapmu sebagai saudara" jelasnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi padaku.

"Eh?" Aku merasa pipiku basah dan benar, memang basah oleh air mataku.

"Aku belum tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai saudara. Palingan hanya Sasuke, dan ia pun sepertinya tak menganggapku sebagai saudara" ucapku agak sedih.

"Hei.. Hei.. Kenapa wajahmu murung seperti itu? Mana Naruto Uzumaki yang kukenal didalam genjutsu dulu? Ninja yang periang dan pantang menyerah?"

"Maaf. Baiklah mari kita merayakan ulang tahunku" ucapku girang.

"Ulang tahunmu saja?"

"Eh, maaf. Mari kita merayakan ulang tahun kita bersama". . .

 _Kami tertawa, bercanda, bergembira, bercerita banyak hari ini. Aku sangat senang, hari yang sangat membahagiakan. Saat pertama kali dimana aku bisa merasakan bagaimana punya saudara. . . ._

.

.

* * *

"Nar-Naruto! Bangun!"

"E-Eh?" Aku mengucek mataku dan mataku pun mulai beradaptasi dengan lampu-lampu di ruangan tempat aku berada sekarang.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, banyak sekali orang dikamarku. Ada guru Iruka, guru pertapa genit, Sakura, kapten Yamato, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Si alis tebal,Tenten, guru Guy, dan guru Kakashi.

"Ka-Kalian?"

"Iya Naruto. Kami berpura-pura sibuk untuk memberi kejutan" ucap Tenten.

"Lho? Mana Menma?" tanyaku dan mencari batang hidung seseorang yang-bagai pinang di belah dua-dengan dirinya itu.

"Menma? Menma siapa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Kalian tidak melihatnya?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tidak Naruto. Kami datang dan hanya melihatmu sendiri" ucap Lee.

 _Jadi, ini semua hanya mimpi? Apa yang menjadi waktu terbaikku hanyalah mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata? Apa ini genjutsu? Bukan! Kalau mimpi, itu adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah kualami. . . Kami bercanda danmerayakan ulang tahunku secara meriah. Tetapi aku tak berasa sesenang saat aku bersama Menma yang berbagi cerita bersama dan berperasaan yang sama. Sedangkan mereka? Hanya bercanda dan tertawa tanpa mengerti perasaanku sepenuhnya._

"Ini apa?" ucap Sakura sambil mengusap pipiku.

"Kue? Kau makan sendirian tanpa mengajak kami?" tanya Ino.

 **Bekas kue?** Tadi aku dan Menma memang memakan kue dan tentu saja, aku makan dengan rakus sehingga meninggalkan bekas.

"Jadi yang tadi itu bukan mimpi?"

"Mimpi apa Naruto? Kau kelihatan aneh" ucap Sakura.

 _Aku tersenyum_ , "Tidak apa-apa". .

 _Arigatou untukmu, Saudara Sementaraku_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OWARIII!**

 **Sorry kecepatan alur dan ngepublishnya XD**

 **RnR please, don't flame**

 _,yaazure._


End file.
